


Is This Something Friends Do ?

by vanithecutie (orphan_account)



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Cute, Fluff, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, No words, Sleep, Spencer dunno what to do, Stroking Hair, they are cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 13:17:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9442343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/vanithecutie
Summary: A really long travel in jet. Everyone is tired after the case. But then there is. Reid lying in Morgan's lap and Morgan stroking his hair. Friends do that ?(Really short because write it on my phone and seem more long on phone than on pc)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer : I don’t own Criminal Minds. The plot idea is by https://imagicana.tumblr.com/. ♥
> 
> Warnings : Moreid (Morgan x Reid : Dont like, don’t read). Cute and Fluff.
> 
> Author’s Notes : Well… That’s not as long as I was thinking, I think I would probably edit it one day. Hope there is no too much mistakes, since I just learn English, that’s not my first language. Have some ideas in French in your head and have to write them in English is a bit difficult. And… GOD IT’S MY FIRST HAPPY OS ! XD I always write sad ! So I dunno if I’m really good for Happy things… Hope you would like it anyway ♥

* * *

[](http://68.media.tumblr.com/f072eb4c91b70ab5efaebf770d36c539/tumblr_inline_ok97v7b78o1tlwdu0_500.gif)

 

_[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JzSKVjW2Nw4](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DJzSKVjW2Nw4&t=NzIxZmVlNmZjNjI3MzM1MjRlMzBkNzFlMTc5MzRmZTQ2YjUzZWJmZix3eXY2dnpBdA%3D%3D&b=t%3A_hqgMZd57_uznjzKP07-Lw&p=http%3A%2F%2Fpain-can-make-people-change.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F156281196960%2Fis-this-something-friends-do&m=1)   
_

_(Throughts)_

_Awh god. It’s bad, really bad._ He don’t know what to do. He looks around and see that everyone sleep or talk together. Where he actually is, he can hear Rossi talk to Emily about **“How to cook without electricity”**. Reid can tell that Emily isn’t really interesting by the informations, it’s only a way to deal with boring. In fact that can be really interesting since at our days, everyone use electricity. Himself don’t know what he would do if the coffee machine doesn’t exist. Wait… _In fact, making coffee without electricity is simple, to boil it you just have to throw some coffee grounds and water in a pot, boil it, and then strain the grounds out with a strainer and…._

 _Okay, Spencer, Stop, you have better to do… Like for example, being concentrated on your own problems._ He really hate when the plane take that turning. He is sleepy and tired. Their case been really hard to solve, case with kids always are. But he can’t sleep. And that just because of the man beside him. Well, it’s not really Morgan’s fault, in fact it’s more like his own faults even if he don’t really want to admit it. Since when have he started to feel that way ? He never feel any love interest into men. So why, between all the men on the world - actually 7,479,459,871 - he had to fall in love with his best friend who is his coworker, too ?  _Good, Spencer, you really know how to choose your lovers._

Wait… what ? No, Morgan is not his soulmate. He don’t even know if the guy love him the way he feel. The doctor sigh and look at the ground. _I’m really pitiful._ After two minutes - and exactly 43 seconds - he turn his head to look at the chocolate thunder of Garcia. He was sleeping, his head on the window of the plane. Actually, the Pretty Boy can’t hold back a smile. _He is cute. I read last week that an average person sleeps for one-third of his life. Because of sleep, about 318 months in an average person’s life is spent lying in bed, based on the average life expectancy of 79.5 years. Well, I think it isn’t the moment to think about that._  

He don’t know what to do. 

Because… You can’t even know how much Spencer want to just curl up into Morgan’s arms. But he fear that Morgan may wake up and hate him. He don’t want their friendship to end because of his feelings. After a few time to think about something that can help him he found a solution. He want to sleep but don’t have any place to put his head on. He want Morgan. _Why not combine the two ? Statistically, there is 50% chances for the doorbreaker_ \- the new nickname of Morgan after the case of today where he put down just 3 door in one day - _to wake up if Spencer just let his head on the other’s lap._

And… They are friends no ? Friends do that ? …. No ? _Okay. It’s time for you to have a bit of courage. You save victims, you are exposed to dead every day. You can do it._ He sigh again, and slowly let his head on Morgan’s lap, changing his posture at the same time. His movements was slow, to not wake up the older agent. When he is finally okay, he let his mouth have a bright smile. His eyes were blocked on Morgan’s face. _He seem to be in peace._ Spencer is a bit stressed by the others members of the team to see him like that, but he is to happy to move. Happy and sleepy, too. Slowly, he let his eyelids close. He is almost asleep when his eyes went wide. _What the- Oh god. Impossible._ That’s too good. He let out a sigh of happiness. 

He never think about his hair, long and messy, being liked by someone. He can’t even trust that what happen is real. He might wake up soon. Dereck Morgan, is actually stroking his hair. _Dereck Morgan. Stroking. My Hair._ The percentage said nothing about how many people love have their hair being stroked. But the Kid is pretty sure he is one of these people. He open his eyes, and meet the two of Morgan. They rest a long time like that, a time that seem forever to Spencer, before he return to sleep. His head resting on Dereck’s lap, the older guy keep playing with his strands. There is nothing to say. Not even one word. _No need._ Sometimes, eyes talked better than people. Actions talked better than people. 

_Okay so… Stroking hair and sleep on friend’s lap is definitely not something best friends do._

 

 

**Extra :**

“-We should get them awake…”

“- But JJ, come on, that’s not everyday we see something that cute …. And that gay !”

“- Garcia Stop with the photo. Wake them up, we would arrive soon.”

“- Awh… too bad we had to wake them. But I would love to know more about that thing ~ Chocolate Thunder, wake up !”

“- Babygirl ? Hmmm…”

With a loud yawning, Morgan open his eyes. And he seem to realise what happen, but didn’t look really shocked.

“- So what, are you and Spence a couple ?”

“- Maybe not yet, but I wouldn’t say no. I think he wouldn’t say no, too, since it’s him who start first the contact.”

“- Cuuute. I’m going to have a lot of adopted baby everywhere !”

“- Garcia…”

JJ sigh, but can’t hide her smile.


End file.
